


Gareth/Martin (the walking dead) FanArt

by gubbpanna



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, gareth/martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubbpanna/pseuds/gubbpanna
Summary: artworks of Gareth/Martin (twd) inspired by "Fear the hunters" by Mishafer





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafer/gifts), [Mishafer (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fear The Hunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429824) by [Mishafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafer/pseuds/Mishafer). 



> hope to see some more action between these two in the fic in the future c; everything you write about them is so canon I want to cry a little, and THANK YOU for writing about the people of terminus, I'm amazed more people haven't, and especially as deep as you write them. xoxo

 


End file.
